


Hope in the Dark

by kocappu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocappu/pseuds/kocappu
Summary: A clam, intelligent and collected teenager, Yusaku wasn't the type to go off with a stranger. He still gets taken to the man's castle as a prisoner, though he's the least scary guy Yusaku's ever met. He's sad a lot and Yusaku can't see why. What's his story? How'd he become like this? And why does Yusaku care about this?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started a story about fanfic vampire AU. It was really difficult to write about. Special thanks to my friend Logan who fixed English. I really hope you enjoy reading it.

In 1621, a group of vampires lived peacefully in a big castle. They were magical and powerful and could transform into strange creatures, even stronger than humans. These vampires didn't consider humans as their enemies. They wanted to live with humanity, but they were afraid that humans would think of them as foes and kill them. So they kept to themselves for years.

Each of the vampires had a connection to one of the 6 attributes; Dark, Light, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. The Light Vampire was the leader of the group, while the Water Vampire was the sub-leader. They lived in peace, undisturbed for centuries.

But then, humans discovered them. They killed all the vampires, even the Dark Vampire’s best friends. They attempted to kill the Dark Vampire, but he survived.

Now, he’s alone.


	2. Yusaku finds the castle and meets a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the films such as Hotel Transylvania and Beauty & Beast to write the vampire AU fanfic. I often researched vampires and movies on google and YouTube for references. Thanks to my friends that helped me with tips and grammar.

**Past time**

Fujiki Yusaku 6 years old laid and doodled a vampire on the paper on the ground at an orphanage house. He looked up and saw black and white film representing a vampire biting a woman’s neck, and then he drank the blood of her while they were in his mansion at night. 

Kusanagi Shoichi switched the TV off. He requested Yusaku _“Get up._ ”.

Yusaku nodded, then as he stood up, he held his drawing in both hands. 

_“Look at my drawing!”_ He raised his drawing to show Kusanagi.

Kusanagi looked at his drawing, and his left hand held on his chin as he commented _“That’s a good drawing. Is this vampire?”_ he asked as he grinned. 

_“Yes!”_ He nodded as he smiled.

 _“Yusaku! Don’t forget to play with me!”_ Takeru waved his right hand as he yelled at Yusaku.

 _“Okay!”_ Yusaku shouted. 

Yusaku gave Kusanagi his drawing then he ran to Takeru.

Kusanagi looked at them as he held Yusaku’s drawing _“Take care.”_ he said as he smiled.

* * *

**Present time**

Yusaku and Takeru are 18 years old and currently studying in college. They were ready for a holiday spent camping in the woods, at a private campsite that didn't get many visitors. The forest would be high on the mountain and deep as can be, just the two of them for a few days. 

On the first day, they decided to explore the woods. But by the time, they decide to go back, the fog had rolled in, obscuring their vision, making it impossible to find their way out of the forest, let alone back to their camp. Then things got worse.

Yusaku slips while walking along the rocky path and fell from the hill. He shouts in pain as he hits the ground, _"Ouch!"_

Yusaku looks at the source of his pain, his ankle. He landed on his right ankle, thus spraining it. 

Takeru turns around, looks at where Yusaku was, only to see empty air. 

_“Yusaku!!!”_ he screams in fear. He sits on the ground and looks down, cupping his mouth with his left hand to shout, _“Yusaku!!! Are you okay?”_

_“Takeru! I’m okay!”_ Yusaku looks up, relief in his voice.

 _“Hold on, I’ll go and tell someone to help you!”_ Takeru shouts.

 _“Alright!”_ Yusaku says as he nods.

Takeru stands up and runs back the way they came, to look for anyone who will rescue Yusaku immediately. 

Yusaku opens his backpack and takes the first aid kit out. He wraps his foot with a bandage, keeping it somewhat taut with a light pull. He waits for Takeru and the rescuers to come and save him for maybe thirty minutes without incident… and then-

Yusaku hears a mysterious voice say, _“Stand up.”_

Yusaku looks from left to right, back again and thinks, “ _Nobody_ …”

“ _No, just stand up._ ” The stranger says.

 _“_ Where are you? _”_ Yusaku asks, looks right to left and back again.

 _“Hurry up, stand up!”_ He shouts at Yusaku, sounding urgent.

 _“I accidentally fell from the hill and my ankle is badly hurt,”_ Yusaku says.

 _“Are you hurt? Come directly to my castle and I’ll heal you.”_ The stranger commands Yusaku, but his voice is soothing, like a nurse’s. 

_“I can’t come! My friend will come to save me!”_ Yusaku warns him.

 _“Your friend? I see.”_ The stranger hums, sounding deep in thought.

 _“Exactly! Leave me now!”_ Yusaku shouts at him.

 _“I can’t… I must heal you then I’ll let you go back to your friend later.”_ the stranger hums.

 _“You promise?”_ Yusaku questions doubt in his voice.

 _“I promise.”_ The stranger says.

He stands up slowly, grabbing a small branch and using it as a walking stick to move.

 _“Good, now come directly to my castle.”_ The stranger says it like an order 

_“Yes.”_ Yusaku nods.

 _“Alright. My voice will disappear now. See you soon.”_ his voice vanishes. 

Yusaku continues to walk in the forest and look around for this castle, wobbling a little even with his stick to help him walk.

* * *

Takeru and the rescuers jog to the same hill where Yusaku fell down. He’s shocked to see Yusaku isn’t here anymore. 

He thinks as he looks around in a panic, “ _What happened to him? He should’ve been here! Where did he go?”_

 _“Are you sure he was here?”_ One of the rescuers asks as he stares at Takeru.

Takeru looks at one of them back. _“Yes! He should’ve been here!”_

Where’d Yusaku go?!

* * *

Yusaku stands in an unfamiliar forest, the dark of the night closing in as he lost track of time and himself in the forest. He’s been out here for a while, searching for a way to find the castle, using his flashlight to guide him and his stick to carry his weight.

Then the mist clears and he stares straight ahead, where a graveyard lies right in front of him. It’s not like any graveyard he’s ever seen though. Yusaku walks deeper into the graveyard, where five big tombstones tower over the others, each with its own unique symbol. 

At the sound of an odd noise, Yusaku turns around to see a bat flapping in the sky, kinda clumsy, as it flies towards him. The bat doesn’t pay him much mind and flies to a castle on the hill, a little further away. It’s a huge fortified structure and bigger than any other castle Yusaku ever seen. Must be where that voice told him to go.

He walks from graveyard to the castle within 24 minutes, the stick keeping him steady. He reaches the tall, front gates of the castle. They’re old and rusty, but there isn’t a chain holding them together. How can he open them to get in?

Meanwhile, in the castle, a stranger senses _“Someone is here. I’ll be waiting for you.”_

The stranger licks his grinning lips, then he snaps his fingers.

The front gates suddenly swing open.

Yusaku opens his mouth in shock, _“What is this? Does someone know I’m here? Someone’s letting me in?”_

Then he walks in. The gate closes slowly, creaking as they do, drawing Yusaku’s attention as he turns around to look at the gate. He can’t get out now. 

Yusaku turns around, taking in his surroundings. He’s in some kind of courtyard, with high walls connected to the front gate and the main castle in the centre. At the bottom of one of the castle towers, there’s a small wooden door. It’s the only way he's seen, so Yusaku walks towards it. He knocks on the door but it opens by itself.

Inside the tower, the stranger hides behind a pillar in the main hall and he licks his lips, waiting for Yusaku to come. 

Yusaku walks through the door and it shuts itself just as the gate did earlier. Moonlight filters in through a few windows, showing a large ballroom of some kind. There are pillars throughout the room, supporting the ceiling above. 

Yusaku looks left to right and back again, shouting, “Is anyone here?!”

No one appears to be here. 

Damnit, he should have just stayed back and waited for Takeru to come with the rescuers. He should go back.

He never got the chance.

Yusaku tries turning around, but suddenly someone pushes his back to a wall, making him drop his stick in shock. Yusaku gasps, pressing his hands to the wall, trying to push himself away, but then a stranger is standing on his left, his and knee boxing Yusaku in.

“ _Who is he?! How fast is this guy?!_ ” Yusaku thinks, grinding his teeth together.

_“Hey, guest, what are you doing here?”_ The _stranger_ asks, smiling as he leans closer to Yusaku.

Yusaku stares at the stranger, taking in his strange outfit. He looks like the main lead in a bad horror movie, the evil vampire the brave humans have to kill to survive the night. 

_"Nothing... Why?"_ he frowns, teeth clicking together, a headache growing in the back of his mind.

The stranger chuckles, “Don’t ask me a question… ”

Yusaku then recognizes the stranger’s voice, _“_ Weren’t you the same guy who told me to come to your castle?” 

_“Yes, I am the same guy here.”_ He smiles like a fox.

 _“Hurry up, I must get back to my friend,”_ Yusaku says, his voice calm

 _“Sure, I will.”_ The stranger looks down at Yusaku’s injured foot, _“Is your ankle still hurt?”_

 _“A little bit, but I’m fine.”_ Yusaku looks down at left, his voice sounds muttering. He has to get out of here.

 _“There, there… I’ll heal you.”_ the stranger sits down, he takes a gentle hold of Yusaku’s right ankle with both his hands glowing, secretly using his own magic to heal his ankle. The stranger looks up at Yusaku _“Done. Are you all better?”_ he asks.

Yusaku doesn’t feel his ankle is in pain anymore. He steps his right foot and nothing is injured. _“I’m all better now. How did you do to my ankle?”_ Yusaku asks.

The stranger chuckles then stand up. He’s relieved to know that Yusaku all better, _“Glad that I helped you.”_ he says.

 _“Didn’t you hear what I say?”_ Yusaku reminded the stranger.

 _“Huh,”_ the stranger snorts, raising an eyebrow _“Can you say that to me again?”_ the stranger asks.

 _“... Nevermind.”_ Yusaku’s huffs as he looks down at the right, closing his eyes.

 _“I see.”_ The stranger closes his eyes and shrugs.

 _“Then, get rid of me,”_ Yusaku speaks, scowling deeply.

The stranger lowers his head, closing his eyes, mumbling _“It hurts me to hear you say that… Fine.”_. He backs off, straightening up and giving Yusaku space. 

_“Wait, I forgot to ask.”_ the stranger raises his right hand.

 _“Eh?”_ Yusaku confused, sounding baffled.

 _“What’s your name?”_ Ai interrogates.

Yusaku blinks, then answers immediately “Fujiki Yusaku.”.

 _“Fujiki Yusaku,”_ The stranger lifts his right hand to hold his chin, then smiles sweetly.

 _“What about you?”_ Yusaku asks.

The stranger blinks his eyes _“Me? You see…”_ the stranger crosses over his chest, closes his eyes, tilts his head down and bunches up his shoulders _“Hmmmm…”_ then he opens his eyes, raising a finger. _“Call me Dark!”_

Yusaku tilts his head to the right, raising one eyebrow _“Dark?”_

 _“That’s right!”_ Dark puts his hands on his _“Alright, I’ll show you to my castle!”_ he snaps his fingers, turning the lights on.

* * *

 **Note:** The main hall would look like vampire's castle main hall from the movie Underworld: Blood Wars >> <https://www.artstation.com/artwork/reLLL>

* * *

_“Welcome to my castle, my sweet Yusaku.”_ Dark places his hand over his chest and performs a slight bow towards Yusaku.

Dark straightens, _“Since you came here. I can show you around.”_ He says, turning around then walk.

Yusaku walks with Dark down the hallway. Yusaku looks around, then looks at Dark, _“Is this your castle?”._

Dark looks at him over his shoulder, replying _“A group built this castle dating back to the early 17th century.”_. 

Yusaku blinks, asking Dark _“Do you live here alone?”_

Dark suddenly stops, making Yusaku stops, too. Dark closes his eyes, looking gloomy and says _“Not exactly.”_

He continues to walk down the hallway _“Follow me, Yusaku.”_

Yusaku follows Dark as he requested. 

Dark turns towards Yusaku fully. He raises an open palm _“By the way, I have one guest room for you where you can stay and sleep there. Follow me.”_.

 _“Hey, you promised to let me get back to my friend, didn’t you?”_ Yusaku reminds him, clenching his fist.

Dark closes his eyes, tilts his head down, shrugs. He warns Yusaku _“It won’t be easy for you and you’ll end up losing yourself.”_

 _“Then?”_ Yusaku frowns, tightens fists.

 _“When the sun rises up, you’ll be able to go,”_ Dark says.

 _“Wait a minute.”_ Yusaku puts his hand into his pocket _“Let me call my friend.”_ he says, pulling his own phone. Unfortunately, he is unable to call him because there is no service nor signal.

 _“Whoops, look like you’ll have to spend the night anyway.”_ Dark says, closing his eyes then his lower head _“Follow me, Yusaku.”_

Dark turns then walk further down the hallway. Yusaku walks back to him.

Dark stops walking, turns towards and opens the door _“This is your guest room. Get in.”_

Yusaku walks into the guestroom, then he turns around to look at Dark.

 _“You can rest now. Do not leave.”_ Dark pulls the door a little closer.

 _“What?! Why shouldn’t I leave?”_ Yusaku gasps, running closer to the door.

 _“Enjoy,”_ Dark says as he smiles evilly.

 _“Wait! Why are you doing that to me?!”_ Yusaku screams again.

Dark closes, locking the door with a key immediately. 

Yusaku knocks the door repeatedly _“Hey! Can’t you hear me?”_ he shouts.

Dark mumbles _“For the sake of vampires.”_ he pulls the key out from the door, then walks down the hallway.

Roboppi runs over to Dark Vampire, smiling wide _"Bro! Is there a new guest?"_

_"Yes. I'm taking a human prisoner so it won't hurt us."_ Dark Vampire continues to walk down the hallway.

 _"Hehe, is it a woman?"_ Roboppi licks his lips, hungrily. 

_"No."_ Dark Vampire says.

Roboppi laughs, waving Dark Vampire’s cape, imitating him, _"Stupid~ It's not like I even like women's blood anyway!"_

 _"That's not how I sound!"_ Dark Vampire scoffs, offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for looking at my fan screenshots and fanfic. I might have to take a break from writing fanfic. I honestly don't know when I'm going to update chapter 3. Again, thank you very much.


End file.
